


【友星】櫻年早逝 (1)

by kuratan_1582



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: 全年齡向「死去的伴侶復活後發生的事」三十題
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 1





	【友星】櫻年早逝 (1)

「我回來了。」  
「哦。」

忙著在遊戲機上捶打鄰居的鄭友榮隨意應答，就像平常一樣。直到一分鐘後，他才逐漸意識到違和感。  
他的同居人回來了，但並不是普通的放學回家。

鄭友榮轉過頭，穿著針織外套的朴星和站在玄關脫鞋子，用鞋櫃上的除臭噴霧仔細地往鞋子裡噴了幾下，再拿起掛在牆上的滾刷在外套上來回滾動。  
「哥？」  
「怎麼了？」朴星和抬頭。「吃飯了嗎？今天我來煮吧。」  
從頭髮的顏色、鼻子的形狀、嘴唇的厚度、雙腿的長度，和他那細微但熟悉的神經質小習慣，鄭友榮認為這時候說出「你是誰？」有點愚蠢。那個人就是朴星和本人，毫無疑問。

就在朴星和所站的位置旁，鄭友榮的黑色西裝就掛在牆上，上面彷彿還能看見匯集了大量悲傷的濕氣，僅僅三天的時間還不足以讓淚水乾枯；但此時好好地站在那裡的朴星和就像劃開了室內的時空裂縫，與鄭友榮的喪服並肩站在一起。  
鄭友榮與朴星和四目相對。

「我知道你想問什麼。」朴星和相當冷靜。「先別慌張，聽我說吧。」  
鄭友榮的遊戲機畫面暗了下來，他盯著坐在對面沙發的朴星和，茫然不已，同時心臟劇烈鼓動著。  
「我和那裡的邪惡自由市場做了交易。」朴星和開始解釋，忍不住微笑。「賣家是天使，隔壁的惡魔一直試著勸退我。」  
「交易是指……？」  
「讓我以生前的姿態和記憶，回到人間。雖然是有一些條件限制的。」朴星和拿出背包裡的水壺，喝了一口。「時間限制、行動限制、姿態限制……我們有很多方案可以選，但無論是天使還是惡魔，都勸我們從最基本的方案入手；如果想要續約，還能得到一些優惠。」  
「……等等，雖然我不知道哥到底去了哪裡，但那個地方的運作也和現實太相似了吧？」  
「那不是重點。」朴星和皺眉。「總之我選了入門方案，所以我回來了。」

冰冷的沉默半晌，鄭友榮開口說話，卻好像嘔吐。「朴星和，你復活了嗎？」  
「我死了。」朴星和的雙眼沈入深海的寂寥。  
然後他站起來。「但我可以再見你好幾次。懂了嗎？我是為了你回來的。」  
鄭友榮尚未消化完那些詭譎的事情，但他也不認為自己以後就能理解。他也站起身，伸手觸摸眼前的朴星和；他是溫熱的，纖瘦的，柔軟的，令他眷戀不已的星和哥，而不是卡在車身殘骸中血流不止、痛苦掙扎的星和哥，也不是在梅雨季中靜靜飄向殯儀館，蒼白沈睡的星和哥。

儘管他也許只是暫時地存在。

「我回來了。」朴星和伸出雙手。  
「歡迎……回來，哥。」  
鄭友榮將他擁入懷中，眼眶始終是乾澀的，但當他發現朴星和的心臟也在劇烈跳動時，他感受到從體內深處發出的顫抖。


End file.
